


A Customer

by tinknevertalks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Casting shade on Thomas Hardy (I have my reasons), Gen, I've tagged the ships but only because they're there but its understated, book shop, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen visits a bookshop in England.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	A Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> Just another small gift. I uh... I think the _Sanctuary_ side is better. XD
> 
> Unbeta'd, so you know the drill. Let me know what you think! :)

Helen closed the shop door gently behind her, knowing full well how much the proprietor hated the slamming of doors. "It's just so terribly vulgar," he'd told her, the one time Ashley came with her. The shop itself hadn't changed a bit - books towered everywhere, the floorboards creaked, and dust mites danced on the sun rays (even on a cold winter's day).

"Oh come on, angel, it was one book."

"It wasn't just _one book_ ," she heard the owner say. "That was a very rare copy of--" Helen stopped listening, knowing he could wax lyrical about a book for hours if given half a chance. She meandered around the shop for half an hour, finding a hard bound copy of _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ she hadn't seen in years. How it had turned up in here she had no idea, seeing as it was meant to be in her Sanctuary, but he was still in the back with his partner, discussing the finer points of sauteing mushrooms.

Someone behind her tutted. "You know, Helen, you really shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Can hardly call it eavesdropping if they're all but yelling their conversation. It's almost as if they want to be overheard," she replied, turning to face her critic. Her voice softened as she asked, "Did you find the dealer?"

Nikola shook his head, about to answer when--

"Oh, customers." The owner, Mr Fell, looked surprised and dismayed at them, possibly because of the book in Helen's hands. The other person, wearing sunglasses indoors and with an air of chaos, grinned at them as Mr Fell asked which book Helen had. Nikola looked between the two, light and dark, in much the same way Helen had forty years previously.

Everything then became a bit blurry. Helen couldn't quite say how she and Nikola had ended up in front of the Savoy, but she had her book - even if Thomas was an utter hypocrite - and Nikola held her hand. Maybe next time she'd finally ask Mr Fell why he never aged.


End file.
